It Started with a Bottle
by Adela Hardy
Summary: Oneshot. What do you get when you mix butterbeer, an old soda bottle, and a room full of teenagers? A very interesting game of spin the bottle. Published in 2006.


Just an Intro: Hello, fanfiction people! I'm baaaack. You might not have any idea who I am. In fact, you probably don't because I've really finished only one decent story. But anyway I haven't been on here in ages. I was reviewing some other work and had an idea. I hope you like it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At approximately 11:24 on a Saturday night, twelve very Butterbeer giddy Hogwarts students gathered on the floor of Gryffindor's common room. After a long day at Hogsmeade, the group decided they needed to cool off and enjoy themselves for a while. The group was Gryffindors and Ravenclaws of various ages, and the anxiety for the game they were going to play was only making their hyperness worse. They twelve of them were in a slightly deformed circle, and in the middle of this circle, a long, skinny Muggle soda bottle of Hermione's was lying on it's side. All eyes were on Hermione, who hiccupped as she pulled out a piece of parchment.

"How many of you have played Spin the Bottle?" She asked, her grin wide. The grin soon fell to a look of disgust when no hands were raised. She soon exclaimed, "Oh, don't _tell_ me you lot have never played Spin the Bottle! Well, you're in for some fun tonight then. Let me explain the rules. The idea is simple, really. You see that bottle in the middle? One person will spin it as best they can. When it stops, the person in which the opening of the bottle is facing will be the one the spinner has to kiss. And just to make it fun, you have to kiss a member of the same sex if you land on them. But you don't have to kiss your brother or sister."

Six cries of relief came from the circle. Ginny looked at Ron, Fred and George with a look on her face that suggested the very mention of one of the four of them kissing each other just about made her stomach do a flip.Padma and Parvati had similar expressions.

"So, let's get a move on already!" Hollered a rather excited Lavender. But her face fell. "Wait! Draco isn't here."

"What do we need _him_ for?" Asked Seamus.

"We're seeing each other of course! I don't want him to be left out." She pouted.

"Alright then," said Harry. "I'll go find him."

"Do hurry back!" Said Luna.

So off Harry went to find Draco. He walked down the stairs at a rather rapid (but quiet) pace, and soon found him lurking by a bookshelf on the 5th floor.

"Draco! Glad I found you. Lavender's asking for you. We're playing a game, will you join us?" He asked.

The look on Draco's face was a strange one, but he followed anyway. He and Harry had never been good friends. Neither had he and any Gryffindors really, except for his current girlfriend Lavender, who's outgoingness had interested him when he first noticed her in Transfiguration. What kind of game could they be playing? He would soon find out, it seemed, because they had arrived at the painting of the fat lady.

Harry had never been very trusting of Draco, so he went up and whispered the password in the fat lady's ear. It was quite obviously right, because the door swung up and almost whacked Draco in the face.

"Draco!" Lavender squealed when he walked in. She ran over to hug him, but Draco seemed much more intrigued by the bottle in the middle of the circle they had formed. Lavender led him over and had him sit beside her, then whispered the rules into his ear. He nodded with great interest, and then sat intently with the others, waiting for the game to begin.

"Hermione, you better go first!" Said Fred.

"Yeah," said George. "After all, you explained the rules."

Hermione turned a shade of red most people had only ever seen on Ron. She wasn't quite prepared for this yet, as it didn't occur to her that she would be asked to go first. Slowly, she crawled to the bottle in the middle and stared at it with a look of embarassment and fear. Without warning, she grabbed it and spun it as hard as she could. She closed her eyes, and prayed to God it was a boy. When she opened them, a dumbfounded Ron was sitting right in front of her. That familiar red shade came to his face too, and Harry, who was sitting next to him, could have sworn he heard him murmur something resembling the word finally. He inched closer to Hermione, and Hermione did the same. When they were no further than six inches apart, they stared into each others eyes for a brief moment, and then Ron leaned in tilting his head to the right. Hermione tilted her head in the same direction, but quickly adjusted herself and titled the otherway. It started friendly and childish, as both seemed to be extremely nervous. But Harry and Seamus couldn't help but giggle because Ron soon opened his mouth.

"Bloody hell." murmured Fred, George and Ginny in unison.

"I had no idea he knew how to use his tongue!" Exclaimed Ginny.

"We should hope not!" said Fred and George, who had very interesting grins on their faces.

Hermione opened her mouth in return. She leaned quite far over onto Ron... actually, she was basically on top of him, and then things got heated. Even Draco started to blush as he watched them kiss with the others.

"Just try to keep your clothes on, will you?" said George, who, with Fred, was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing.

Hermione suddenly sat up and gazed into Ron's eyes, who was still lying on the ground. Breathing heavily, Ron sat up too.

"I have to tell you, I think I'm really going to enjoy this game!" He said.

Harry just stared with an expression similar to the three Weasley children.

"All right Ron," said Hermione, still a little short of breath. "It's your turn to spin."

Ron looked considerably more excited about this round, and he enthusiastically spun the bottle, watching it with excited eyes as it spin incredibly fast. It began to slow... slower... slower.

"Oh, come _on!_" He groaned. The bottle had stopped on Fred.

Fred puckered up his lips and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Ron! Lets see what you have in store for him!" giggled Ginny.

"Oh, be quiet, you lot. Ron can spin again." So he did, slightly less excited. And the result was not much better this time either.

"Draco?" He said with a voice of disgust.

"No way! This game is disgusting. I can't believe you dragged me into this, Lav. I will not kiss him. He's a guy! I won't do it."

"Come on, Draco! I promise I will make up for it... after the game." Her eyes were twinkling.

"Go on Ron." Luna said. "It can't be that bad! Just pretend he's Hermione!"

"Yes, yes! Pretend Ron is me, Draco!" Said Lavender.

"All right." Said Draco, with a tone icier than ever.

"Yes, fine." Said Ron, with his not much warmer.

They leaned in rather jerkily, and locked lips. But the whole circle was surprised to see how quickly they warmed up to each other. Tongues went wild with the both of them and they were soon on top of each other as well. Just when Draco unbuttoned the first button on Ron's shirt when Neville yelled, "Ok, I think we've seen enough!"

If everyone wasn't blushing before, they most certainly were now. The entire circle stared as both Ron and Draco abruptly sat up. Even the twins faces had gone from laughter to absolute shock. Lavender and Hermione looked completely horrified.

"All right, all right, show's over. It's my turn, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Um, yeah. Go ahead." Said Seamus, who had scooted back a foot of so from the circle.

Draco spun the bottle, and watched as it landed on Ginny. She looked as though she just might gag.

"But that's gross! Ron's... germs! They'll still be on your lips!" She shuddered.

"You know, I'm not such a bad kisser, Ginny."

"Yes yes, but... oh. Okay, okay. Fine."

This one didn't start slow, that's for sure, Draco was kissing Ginny up her arms and on her neck, sticking his slimy tongue down her throat and letting her do the same. Ginny had unbuttoned about four buttons on Draco's green shirt before people snapped out of their dazes and started to pull them off each other.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Ron said with a very strange look on his face. "I had no idea you..."

And suddenly he turned very green.

"Oh, don't piss your pants, Weasley. I've always had feelings for your sister!" Draco exclaimed.

Lavender looked incredibly annoyed.

Ginny giggled at the expression on her face, and Draco joined in with her. He then cleared his throat and announced that he and Ginny would be finding a more private place. Ron, Fred and George stared in horror as Ginny and Draco giggled and skipped down the hall.

"Well, I suppose that's going to be the last we see of her." Sniggered Fred.

"Alright alright, let's let someone else go. It was Ginny's turn. Parvati, how about you?"

"Oh, if you insist." She sighed, although from the look on her face, it didn't seem as thought she was horribly disturbed.

As the circle calmed down from the last kiss, Parvati spun the bottle.

It landed on Fred.

"Oh my Gosh, Padma look! I got the twin! You better get the other one!"

"Yes, hush up already, Par!"

Fred put on his best boyish grin and they kissed as well. But it wasn't quite as passionate as the previous ones. It was sweet and tender, and it resulted in a yawn from many in the circle.

"Quiet you lot." Mumbled Fred.

"Fred... you are Fred, right? Let's go up to the dorms. Maybe we can get some privacy there." She said.

And hand and hand, the two went up to the girl's dorms, leaving the common room rather quiet.

"Is there any way to make this more interesting?" Neville timidly asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we could turn it into Truth or Dare!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's that?" Asked Padma.

"Truth or Dare is another game Muggles play at parties. One person picks someone and says "truth or dare?". Then the person picks if they want to tell a truth or perform a dare. Then the asker picks the truth (or dare), and the other person does it. You see?" She asked.

"Sounds easy enough." Stated Luna.

"Good then, you can go first." Hermione said.

"Fine." She replied quite plainly. "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Hmm... truth?" He responded nervously.

"Okay. Hmm... Have you ever made out with Susan Bones from Hufflepuff?" She asked.

Seamus's coloring became a little more pink, and in a timid murmur, replied, "Only once..."

"Oh, no! Not that bloody git. Stupid Hufflepuffs. They'll believe anything you tell them. It's actually rather entertaining." Said the remaining Weasley twin with a smirk.

"Hush up, she's a perfectly intelligent person." Replied Seamus with a considerably cooler tone.

"Boys, be quiet already. Seamus, it's your turn to ask." Hermione said.

"Fine. Harry, truth or dare?" He asked.

Harry didn't feel as though he had much to lose with a dare. He had battled Voldemort, mastered Quidditch, and completed his O.W.L.s. How hard could anything Seamus asked him to do be?

"Dare."

"Oh good! I hoped you would pick that. I dare you to make out with Hermione."

"Any day!" Said a rather enthusiastic Hermione. She soon covered her mouth in shock.

"I mean... Oh, ok!" She said.

"That's alright Hermione, I've always wanted to do this."

I'll spare you the exact details, but she and Harry had better chemistry then even she and Ron.

Hermione's eyes twinkled, and Ron's face fell.

"Don't tell me you're going to go "find some privacy" too!" He said, sounding rather upset. "I have _two_ siblings gone now doing God knows what with two of the strangest people in this school, but oh no, not me! I'll just sit here and kiss Neville or something."

Neville looked extremely wary of Ron after that, and Padma, who was Parvati's twin, was not happy with the "sister to the strangest person in school" label.

"Well, yes Ron. Neville hasn't gotten much action tonight anyway. Maybe you can do "God knows what" with him later." Said Hermione.

Ron did not look happy.

"Well do enjoy yourselves then. Come on, on with the game."

Hermione and Harry exited the room, and the seven remaining people filled in the gaps in the circle.

"So, who now?" Asked Lavender, who still was not happy with her boyfriend. Or, ex boyfriend now.

"Oh, I'll go." Replied an equally grumpy Ron.

"Truth or dare, Neville?"

Neville looked absolutely frightened.

"T-t-t-truth?" He said, though he wasn't sure this was a good answer.

"Are you gay?" Ron asked, plain as day.

"Wh-wh-what?" He replied.

"G-a-y. Attracted to guys?" Ron asked.

"N-no. Not exactly. I like girls too!" He said, now turning redder than ever.

"You mean... bisexual?" Ron asked.

"Um.. I g-guess." He said.

"Oh. Ok." Ron replied. "Your turn."

"Um... George? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said, excited.

"I dare you to "go find some privacy" with Padma." Neville said.

"Alright then. Padma?"

"Of course!"

And off they went, leaving Ron looking irritated as ever.

"Alright, this is getting incredibly boring," stated Luna. "Everyone just find a partner and go to an empty classroom."

"But there's an odd number." Said Seamus.

"Well, that's too bad for somebody! Go on, go!" She replied.

Neville showed no interest in Ron or Luna. Lavender had never been very kind to him... which left Seamus.

"So... S-seamus..." said Neville.

"God, finally! I was hoping you would ask!" Said Seamus, meaning he accepted the offer.

Over in a corner, Luna and Lavender were making out. They soon left to find a deserted corridor or something.

Which left Ron, sitting in the same spot, looking around with a look of anger and embarassment. Even his kid sister had found someone to be with! Ron rolled his eyes, and went to bed. He could only hope he wouldn't find any couples upstairs.


End file.
